historyofnewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nieuwe Tijdinghen 1622 no. 33
Wonderbare verssche ende nieuwe Maren van alle kanten. Met vremde Tijdinghen wt Hollandt, westphalen ende Paderborn. (Amazing fresh and new reports from all sides. With strange news from Holland, Westphalia and Paderborn.) Printed Antwerp: Abraham Verhoeven, 9 March 1622 Summary Ostend, 24 February 1622 *3 ships that sailed from here with 20 metal pieces & 4000 lb. powder have incredible plunder: 3 ships sailing from Rotterdam to Rochelle with 300 barrels herring, 2000 Dutch cheeses, 9 bales precious merchandise, etc. *Spinola expected here daily to oversee naval preparations; more than ‘the 12’ to be equipped. The watersnails of Holland will have to draw in their horns. Dunkirk, 26 February 1622 *One of the three Ostenders ran aground on a sand bank, but everything except the ship itself was salvaged. *Some here have grown so rich on plunder as to be able to live at their ease *A warship has sailed in with good booty, e.g. Dutch merchantman with 150 barrels wine and other merchandise. *One of the three Ostenders has sailed to France to sell the captured ships. The Hague, 20 February 1622 *The ships of the Flemish coast harm us in the apple of our eye. *Jülich a bitter blow to "our boss and the all-powerful States, but it is hope that Halberstadt and new taxes will enable war to continue. Münster, 18 February 1622 *Country in lamentable state, Calvinists more murderous and cruel than Turks and Moors. Paderborn and other places betrayed to Halberstadt by Calvinist citizens have been plundered empty, including goods of Calvinists. *Halberstadt entered Monday evening; lodging in the Jesuit college, where 4 fathers and the rector have been imprisoned in a single room. Tuesday, cannons sent to Warburg & Pickelsheim. Body of St Liborius, patron of Paderborn, has been stolen and ill-treated. The town contains great treasure which was amazingly not used to take measures to preserve town, but now we have been taught that to tolerate the Calvinianly inclined in the bowels of a Catholic city is invte the ruin of the fatherland. *At Münster, all Calvinists have been expelled from the magistracy, but some still hold high office, although they all maintain secret correspondence with the Dutch and with Halberstadt. *After God, ou ronly hope is Spinola. Paderborn, 20 February 1622 *Dutch to blame for Halberstadt’s tyrrany. Transcription 1622 no. 33 4 Maecken dan alleen de drye Schepen de Zee so onveyl wat salt wesen alsmen met Armaden sal beghinnen? Diepziende Herssenen betrouwen vastelijck dat het den eenighen middel is, om de Hollandtsche Waterslacken haere Horenkens in het Huyseken te doen duycken, al waermense dan wel met een spelleken sal wt trecken. Tijdinghe Wt Duynkercken vanden 20. Februarij 1622. Het een vande drye Oostindische Schepen soude tenzande ghezeylt zijn, maer is doch alles, behalven het Schip, bewaert. Hier sijn voorts sommighe Bootsghezellen van den Buyt soo rijck gheworden, dat sy voortaen als Heeren in lust en weelden moghen leven. Waer over den aenwas van kloecke Gasten daghelijckx sterck wort. Hier is vorts enen Oorlochsman vande onse inghezeylt, brenght grooten Buyt. Onder al een Hollandts Coopvaerder met 150. Vaten Wijn, ende andere Coopmanschap. Een van de drye Schepen van Oostende is naer Vranckrijck met veel Ghevanghen Schepen, om alles daer te vercoopen, heeft onder andere een schip met veel costelijck Baelen, waer in eenen grooten 5 Schadt Gheldts ghevonden is. Tijdinghe wt des s Graven-Haghe vanden 20. Februarij. Monsieur, De Schepen vande Vlaemsche Kusten, kretzen ons in den Appel van ons Ooghe, wiltmen hier in soo voorts varen men sal ons de Naghelen tot in het vleesch toe affcorten. D’affront van het inruymen van soo grooten termijn om Gulick te secoureren, is al wel een bitter beetjen gheweest voor onsen Baes, ende de Almogende Heeren Staten. Soo wort nochtans de Couragie hier wat verstijft: Door het kloeck aenvatten van den Vorst van Halberstadt, ende dat als nu oock middelen verzint zijn om Oorloghe te voeren voor den aenstaenden Jaere. Tijdinghe Wt Munster in Westphalen van den 18 Februarij. Den staet deser Landen is beclaechlijck. Den handel van dese nieuwe Landt-bedervers is sulckx dat van Turcken ende Mooren meerder Schelmstucken, ende Moorderije niet en sijn te verwachten, als dese Calvinisten hier wtrechten. Paderborn, met vele andere paletsen, is door de Calvinisten, van binnen Verraden, aen den Dollen Calvinischen Bisschop van Halberstadt, ende is ten 6 gronde bedorven, ende gheheel wt gherooft, soo datmen oock de Calvijnsche Borghers ende Verraders niet en heeft verschoont, soo dat sy selffs nu ooc moeten bekennen dattet al beter is verheert te zijn dan verboeft, oft verschalent te worden. Den Halberstadt is selve smaendaechs teghens den avondt in ghetreden. Hy heeft zijn Logis terstont ghenomen int Collegie der Jesuyten. Alwaer noch vier Paters met den Recteur, vast ghehouden worden in een Camer, al hoe wel het selve soude gheschieden onder Sauvegarde. Dijns-daechs heeft hy sommighe Canons op Warburgh ende Picklesheym doen voeren. Hy heeft ghezworen dese Stedekens ten gronde te vernielen. Hy heeft het Lichaem van S. Liborius, Patroon van Paderborne ghestolen, ende groote Insolentie bedreven. De Schatten ende Thresooren aldaer gevonden, sijn sulckx gheweest dat den Calvynschen Bisschop selffs seer verslaeghen stondt. Waert dat hy inde Haeghsche Speel-Coetse soo wel gheleert was zijn Cruys te maecken, als dit Moordadich stuck aen te grijpen, hy en zoude niet op houwen van Cruycen ende zeghenen. Nu staedtmen hier op malcanderen en ziet datmen 7 soo grooten middelen niet ghebruyckt en heeft tot noodelijcke Resistentie. Doch leerdtmen ymmers nu wel dat luttel Calvijnsche Ghezinden getolereert inde Dermen van een Catholijcke Stadt, als het op een Landts-oploop aencompt, meer vermoghen tot Ruyne des Vaderlandts, als vele slappe Catholijcken tot deffentie der selve. Men heeft hierom ter stondt te Munster, allen de Calvijnsche wt den Magistraet ghestooten, maer blijven doch even wel met de Opperste Chargien van Wachten, ende Ronden, D’welck sommighe vreempt ghenoech dunckt, midts dat hun opghetijcht wordt dat sy oock al secrete Intelligentie met de Hollanders ende Halberstadt hebben. Men betrouwt naer Godt hier alleen, op den Marquis Spinola ende zijnen voorraet. Tijdinghe ut Paderborn van den xx. Februarij. Van waer ons dese zwaericheyt op den hals comt is claer blijckelijck, wt het ghene aende Heeren deses Stichts vanden Agent wt den Haghe gheschreven was. Dat sy wel souden wachten hun te vervoorderen de Entreprisen van den Vorst van Halberstadt in het minst oock te beletten. Bibliographical information Category:History of news 16220309 Category:Printed in Antwerp Category:Printed by Abraham Verhoeven Category:Printed on 9 March 1622 0224 0226 0220 0218 0220